Rhaknar's Mad (Levels 21-30)
This is the third set of ten levels for Rhaknar's Mad. *Levels 1 - 10 *Levels 11 - 20 *Levels 31 - 40 Level 21 *There are NR and "regular" traps at fixed locations. *Regular traps - 70 or greater to pass. Thievery bonus +21 (@ level 85) ratios Aura 1:1, Luck 2:1. Success 16 xp to Thievery. Fail another check 65 or better to pass. Bonuses Body 1:1, Spirit 2:1. Failure - I lost 12 SP. *NR traps - 75 or greater to pass. Ratios - Aura 1:1, Mind 1:1, Spirit 2:1. Success reduces NR loss. *There are Oakaruk Archetype foes throughout the dungeon defeat them all until the "exploration status" link shows them cleared. Note: Don't forget about Umdurol's Rod. *There are four positionable iron arrows in the dungeon in a square configuration. They can be moved to point to NE, SE, NW, SW. You have to position them twice. *If you point them to the closest corner(s) of the dungeon (e.g. NE arrow pointing NE, SE pointing SE, etc...) you activate two arched openings in the corresponding corner(s). Note: You do not get the exploration status text link/option while in these corners. *Once you have the arched opening text use your Bag of Stone Spiders from the previous level. You'll get 64xp per corner and some text. Do this at all four corners. *There are 8 alcoves along the outside wall of the dungeon. One in the north/top wall, 3 in the east/right wall, 3 in the west/left wall and one in the south/bottom wall. *Once all four corners are activated and the Bag of Spiders used you can visit each alcove and retrieve a piece of *Glistening Web armour for 32 xp general at each alcove. Then the skeletons animate. *Each alcove has a . You can ignore them or fight them. It is advisable to fight them (don't forget that you can leave to heal/restore NV at will, so blast away with Necromancy if you need to). 32 xp general per skeleton, decent combat xp (mid 30's for 200'ish MR). Also you get an um scale armour piece corresponding to the same slot as the Web pieces (head/head, back/back, etc...). *In the center of the dungeon is a statue of a spider with a plaque. Place your hand in the impression and 4 Large Brown Spiders attack one at a time. No general xp award but combat xp similar to the Skeletal Fiends. Once these are defeated place your hand in the impression again. The spider statue animates. Attack it and it flees. Equip your Web armour and hunt it down. *Fight the Massive Stone Spider (not having the Web armour on makes your weapon(s) ineffective). 512 general xp for defeating the foe and an image of Rhaknar appears talking to you and progressing the storyline. Afterward your Stone Spiders return to your bag. *Note the plaque/inscription in the center of the dungeon. Set your "remote" or Iron Plate of Dials to match the symbols. The first remote setting (L1) is the one that is listed last/fifth and spaced apart from the others. Then the dial settings match the symbols in the sequence that they appear on the inscription. The symbols are random on each run. The remote and the settings won't come into play on this level but apply to L22. 384 general xp for activating the L22 impression. Note: this may not be accessible till the next "run day" as this is the first level in this installment. Level 22 *Make sure your "remote" is set per the inscription on L21 (see preceding walkthrough). Also don't forget to reequip your regular armour. *There is one wandering Oakaruk - defeat it for combat xp only. *The center of the dungeon activates 14 Oakaruk fights that are separate. You can heal between fights. 768 general xp for clearing the foes. *There are four alcoves in the outside east and west walls - 2 per wall. *Enter these and use your HoIW (you don't have to have it equipped). You'll get 64 xp per alcove and a gem that automatically attaches to your HoIW (four total). Level 23 *Activate the previous level's impression for 384 general xp. *There are NR traps with the same parameters as level 21's. *There are four corners in the dungeon that contains gems as the previous level. Make sure your "remote" settings are still set to match the L21 inscription. Use the HoIW (need not be equipped) in each corner for 64 general xp and the gems will automatically embed in your HoIW. 4 such corners/gems. *Clear the wandering Oakaruk out. *At the exit location 16 Archetype Oakaruk will attack individually which'll allow you to heal between fights. 1024 general/128 AS&P for clearing the Oakaruk. *Make sure to use the L24 impression to activate it although it won't be usable. Level 24 *384 general xp for activating the impression on the previous level to get here. *There are several Massive Orange Jellys in the dungeon you have to defeat. You can fight them via combat individually for low/mid 30'ish combat xp @ 200'ish MR, use the HoIW individually for 16 general xp. They have a decent special and a stun ability. Clear them all - check via the exploration status link. *Three of the jellies will yield an item that is automatically collected, *You have to have all three pieces so you can enter through the barrier of silver energy in the se/lower right corner of the dungeon to where the impression for the next level is located. 128 general xp and the rod fragments disappear for doing this. *There is an image of a hammer with a lever sticking out of it along the eastern/right corridor. It has three positions: top, middle and bottom. Move it to the top to allow the chest to be opened. *Once you open the chest you get 32 general xp and 6 phantasmal hammers fly out. They can be tracked via the exploration status link. *You have to "capture" these hammers but to do so you have to slow them down via putting the lever in the down position and using your HoIW in a sunken impression (the lever flip down "depresses" the image). Use your HoIW there (South-central/lower section middle) for 128 genral xp. *Then when you encounter the phantom hammers use the HoIW (need not be equipped) for a cumulative 32 general xp per capture (e.g. 32, 64, 96.....). *This unlocks the impression to the next level. Level 25 *Use the impression on the previous level for 384 general xp. *Level 25 has three separate corridors one of which is in the center between the other two and hidden and accessed last. *The other two run roughly east west. *There is one wandering foe a Grimy Mechanical Goblin. Defeat it for combat xp only. *Each of the larger outer corridors have 2 at the ends, for a total of four. There are also a combination of teleporters that allow you to move through both corridors. *Approaching them initiates a check to avoid a hammer swing. 50 or greater to succeed/pass. Bonuses for Agility 1:1 and Luck 2:1. *Success avoids the attack. Failure results in damage. *There is a skull image in the center of the southern/bottom corridor. Above it is the hidden corridor. *Upon each guardian's defeat there will be a phantasmal cube that moves off. Combat xp for defeating the guardians only. *After defeating all 4 guardians go back to the chest on L24. *It will now contain the cubes - 384 general xp for looking into the chest. *Your "remote" needs to be set according to the skull image on L25 and cubes as follows: The first/top L1 setting is skull based on the skull image below. The other images are set in order that they appear or are listed (they are random on each run). There does seem to be an obvious correlation between their position in the chest and the position of the dials in relation to the compass points ('upper left' = 'northwest' / 'upper right' = 'northeast' / 'lower right' = 'southeast' / 'lower left' = 'southwest' - verified, confirmed). You can look in the chest multiple times to see the images/order. *Return to the lower level and upon arrival at the skull image that wall disappears - 768 general xp. *This allows you to enter the hidden chamber which contains two orbs - use your HoIW on each (need not be equipped) for 64 general xp and one gem each (2 total) will be transferred to your HoIW. Your gems should now total 10 on your HoIW. *Doing this opens another short connecting corridor north into the northern corridor where you started. This short connecting corridor also contains the impression to the next level. Level 26 *384 general xp for activating the impression on the previous level. *There are a few teleporters (no ?) which teleport you on the same level/floorplan. *There's an alcove with a statue in the north central (roughly speaking) area of the dungeon - enter it. No xp but it triggers "something" on this level - and some text. *There are 7 pentagonal platforms. Each contains either a skull, moon or eye image. Set all of your remote settings to match the one you're at for general xp. The first you match yields 80 general xp then 96, 112, 128, 144, 160 and 176 xp on each successive match. *Once all the images are matched there, go to the SE corner which is surrounded by traps. Use your HoIW for 384 general xp. A lever is revealed - pull it. *There are three Takabak images. Use the Solid Silver Feather for 128 AS&P for each image (3 total).They also restore your SP to full, so consider saving one or two for an appropriate moment. *There's a mix of Mechanical Goblins and Oakaruk Archetypes as wandering foes. Clear them all - combat xp only. *There are regular traps and NR traps. NR trap paramethers are the same as listed in the L21 walkthrough. The standard trap parameters are: 73 (seventy three) or better. Thievery @ L85 = 21 bonus points then Aura 1:1 and Luck 2:1. 16 xp if you pass. Failure results in a flame attack and a second check requiring 68 (sixty eight) or better to pass. Bonus parameters: Body 1:1, Spirit 2:1. *There is a which animates from the alcove after you pull the lever. It has significant SP (178 damage from the Wand of Dragonfire kinda scratched it). You can flee to restore your SP and the Behemoth remains injured. Remember: you can leave the Mad for a safe area where SP & NR can be restored. (Confirmed that if you do so, the Behemoth stays damaged/injured.) Defeat him for 2048 general and 256 AS&P xp and 2 more gems on your HoIW (for a total of 12 now). *The next level's impression is in the NE corner of this level. Level 27 *384 general xp for using the impression on the previous level. *Once you step off the slab that you arrive into the level on it disappears. *NR traps - parameters as above. *"Regular" traps - parameters as the preceding level - 73 to pass. *Wandering foes - Oakaruk Archetype *Go to the NE corner where you'll meet Rhaknar in the flesh who'll tweak your HoIW for dealing with this level's boss. *Without the tweak the boss has massive SP. I hit it for 150'ish xp via the WoD which only took him to 99%. *Boss is in NW corner - a Mechanical Goblin Guardian who initially unleashes an attack which requires a check. 75 or better to succeed/pass. Bonuses - Agility 1:1, Body 2:1 and Luck 2:1. *Success avoid the attack. Failure axe attack hits - I lost 42 SP. *Much less SP after Rhaknar preps the HoIW. Defeat the and be rewarded with 2048 General and 128 AS&P XP, along with an unmatched Battle Axe. This will also make 4 gems available via orbs at various locations. *Use your HoIW at each for 64 general xp and the gems transfer.(16 total) *The pad you arrived on reappears and the one to the next level is "open". Level 28 *384 general xp for using the previous level's impression. *No wandering foes. *Checks to avoid falling. Parameters: 75 better to succeed/pass. Bonuses for Woodsmanship (1/4), Agility 1:1, Body 2:1 *Pass avoid fall/damage. Fail you fall grabbing the edge but striking your head. (I took the following; 8, 7 and 13 SP damage). *There are six images of a Tabakak in flight holding a large hammer in every NW and SE corner of the spiralling ledge. Use the HoIW at each for 32 general xp and a set of numbers. Subtract the lower number from the higher number and note the number and the order in which the numbers appear. *Numbers will be between 1 and 6 and each will appear once only. *Fist-sized stone spheres are found in each NE and SW corner of the spiralling ledge, that are impossible to lift at this time. *At the end you'll encounter six levers. Pull them in the order indicated by the carvings. 768 general xp. *On the way out you'll encounter various groups of 3 to 7 Oakaruk Archetypes. 17-26 combat xp and 32 general xp (confirmed) is thereward for each Oakaruk in the group. *Use your HoIW (need not be equipped) at each ball/stone (the text/description will have changed) for 64 xp and another gem(s) transfer. 5 total - 21 gems should be adorning the HoIW after this level. *The last group of 9 Oakaruk will yield an additional 1024/128 Gen/AS&P xp award - presumably for clearing them all or the level. *The impression for L29 is near the entrance to this one on completion. Level 29 Recommended MR for this level is at least 190. At anything below 200, you would do well to be fully loaded with QS heals and Combat Items/Skills. *384 general xp for the previous levels impression *The slab you arrive on disappears when you step off of it. *Wandering foes include Oakaruk Archetype, Mechanical Ogres and Mechanical Goblins. *NR traps parameters as above. There are several and the exit's disappearance means you can't exit to restore SP/NV. **There are a high number of NR traps, but you can do everything you need to do for the level while only tripping three of them, if you're very very careful (successful roll causes the loss of 1-3 NV points, failed roll costs up to 16 NV). Most of the traps are located in and around the north-south passages, and also between columns in the center east-west corridor. *There are numerous teleporters throughout the level. *There are four serpent engravings roughly located at the center of each side (N,S,E,W) of the level. *To speed things up it's advisable to clear all the engravings first. *Each corner (NE, SE, SW, NW) of the level contains a lever. The corners have to be entered by teleporting. Approaching either of the two entrances to a corner activates a teleporter which transports you inside the diagonally opposite corner. When exiting these same corner corridors, you will be teleported to the centre of the map. *Each lever can be pulled once you've visited a specific serpent image, as follows: **North image = SW lever **South image = NE lever **East image = NW lever **West image = SE lever *There are four Shadow Serpents. Encounter begins with an option to either use Shadow Magic (70+ for 32 xp and it weakens them), hold your ground and engage or flee immediately. You flee automatically no check and you can also flee during combat. *The Shadow Magic use's weakening seems to lower the MR considerably. , and probably SP as well. *They are also Shadow type foes so Trielra's Staff may be helpful for some characters. *Defeat each for 250ish combat xp and an additional 256 general xp for each successfully defeated Shadow Serpent. Use Shadow Magic when prompted to weaken the serpents. Without using it, only ~ 65 xp received for defeating the Shadow Serpent. However, you still get 256 general regardless for defeating each Shadow Serpent. *Once all the levers are pulled and the Shadow Serpents defeated, the tabakak image "clears" allowing you to put you Solid Silver Feather in it for 2048 general xp, following which, the feather disappears from your inventory. The exit and the impression to the next level reappear. You won't be able to go to the next level unless you've cleared the rest of the wandering foes, but if there are some left you can retreat and recover. Level 30 *Previous level's impression yields 384 general xp. *Initially there is only one wandering foe - an Oakaruk Archetype. *NR traps at different locations (parameters same as on earlier levels). *Two of the statues can be destroyed with the HoIW (need not be equipped) for 64 xp, and doing that will grant access to a lever - their locations are random. Pulling the levers will reveal a north and a south passage. *The south passage contains the impression to the next level and an image of Rhaknar with three buttons. *The north passage contains another corridor containing orbs, NR traps and a location to restore SP (one use only). *When you move the levers more wandering Oakaruk Archetype arrive. *North chamber: there are three orb locations - use your HoIW (need not be equipped) for 64 general xp, and another gem transfers to your HoIW (1 from each of the three orbs, for a grand total of 24 now adorning your hammer, if all so far have been collected). There are two NR traps and the westernmost end of the corridor contains the single-use SP alcove. The easternmost alcove is an NR trap. *South chamber: enter and fight a group of 17 Oakaruk Archetypes. You can heal between each combat. The foes get progressively "tougher" and combat xp increases as well. 1024 general xp as an "end" reward for defeating all 17. *At the end of the south corridor is a "T" intersection. To the east/right is the next level's impression. The impression is unlocked once all wandering foes have to be cleared (confirmed - with 1 foe remaining, placing hand in the impression has no effect; after that one foe is slain, access is granted). *To the west/left is an image of Rhaknar between two trees and three stone buttons in a horizontal configuration. Unknown what they do at this time, but it is certain that they play a role during one of the lower levels of the Mad. Pushing the buttons changes them between from stone to wood, and back. Category:Quests